


Our Colors

by JadeHeart



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeHeart/pseuds/JadeHeart
Summary: i wanted to exploremy headcanon of Bayonetta picking out the pink dress and Jeanne choosing the black, outfits that we see at the end of Bayonetta 2 game.





	Our Colors

Bayonetta buys a pink dress, walks out fabulously out of the shop with her new dress that hugs her in all the right places. She admires herself in the reflection of the shop window again. 

"Hey, you have to pay for that dress!" the salesman came running out with his fists out and his trousers still at his ankles, failing at trying to mend his pants from Jeanne's work on them.

"I always forget this part," she said as she fumbles in her purse for several bills, taking a quick calculation in her head and flinging the cash back into the store.

She joined Jeanne on the sparkling sidewalk, sucking on a lollipop. 

"Your turn to choose a fitting outfit for the occasion," Bayonetta said as she also started licking a new lollipop.

Jeanne considered many different dresses and suits in her mind as they passed by several shop windows on the glitzy street, but none could meet her taste or style preferences at the moment.

 

They walked in silence further. 

Jeanne wanted something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. A white dress? White seemed like such a typical color for her. A red one? No, she always wore red. Then she thought about how Cereza never wore pink. Curious. Pink is a shade of red isn't it? Perhaps there's a hint of adventure in the air when it came to fashion choices today.

Bayonetta could sense this. 

And as if they were thinking with one mind, Bayonetta said it just as Jeanne was thinking it,"What about something in black?"

"I know just what I want," Jeanne said as they approached another shop. 

Situated in the middle of the floor space under a bright spotlight was a serpentine black track suit with flare sleeves. 

When Jeanne tried it on and emerged from the fitting room, her skin was illuminated as it contrasted with the black tracksuit. Her silvery hair flowed in a cascading waterfall down her back.

The sheen of the material danced in the light as she posed in the mirrors that circled the fitting room center. 

Bayonetta nodded approvingly despite her scrutinizing eyes. Jeanne cocked an eyebrow at Bayonetta as she wasn't sure if Bayonetta was undressing her with her eyes or wanted to tear it off out of  slight envy. 

With her hands on her hips, Jeanne turned back to gaze at the outfit in the mirror. "I think it's perfect."

Jeanne waited for a response from Cereza, but all she did was slightly cock her head to the side and slip the red lollipop out of her mouth. 

The salesman presented a piece of paper and pen on a leather bound board for her to sign off on the expensive one piece. She signed it with her elegant signature, ending with a grand loop at the end of the dotted line.

They walked out after picking a few more pieces and ensembles from the shop, shopping bags hung from their shoulders like overdressed coat hangers.

"Time for a nice dinner to ring in our new looks? We never got to celebrate Christmas afterall," Bayonetta said.

A small and familiar smirk formed at the corner of Jeanne's mouth. "A nice dinner in formal attire, Cereza? Well if I didn't know any better I'd be inclined to think that you're asking me out on a dinner date," Jeanne said with a hint of sarcasm. Although it sounded very nice to her at the moment...maybe she'd say yes.

She was getting hungry anyway.

Bayonetta turned to face her, lollipop in her mouth.  With half-lidded eyes, she removed the lollipop from her mouth, lips lingering on it before removing it. Jeanne noticed this. The raven haired umbran witch said, "you know, black suits you." 

The umbran heiress's eyebrows raised slightly, now understanding that unreadable expression in the fitting room earlier. She crossed her arms. "Why don't you buy me some more things in black then." 

"I have some ideas," Bayonetta said with a mischievous smile as she turned on her heel to continue sauntering down the street, heading towards a familiar store down the corner.

 

 

 _Then a moment later a giant propeller slices through the air, the umbra witches dodging it at the right moment._  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i'm hungry for more bayonetta content.
> 
> bayonetta-is-bae.tumblr.com


End file.
